


Snipples 2: An American Classic

by orphan_account



Series: Snake Nipples [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, Lesbians, RWBY - Freeform, Snipples, gives more depth about snipples, really again, welp, why the fuck do I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snipples are contagious.This is shitty but I don't give a diddly fuckin damn.





	Snipples 2: An American Classic

The news spread like wildfire soon everyone knew about Neptune and Sun’s lovely butt sex. The most important fact is the snake nipples or as people call them today snipples. Soon after scientists started to started to do experiments on Neptune and his glorious nip nips.Though sun was against the idea of experiments at first he warmed up to it so it could explain why the fuck did Neptune have snipples. The experiments were long, hard, and sometimes sexual but it was worth it. Most important facts they learned about it was they're incurable,kinky, and highly contagious and anyone they've touched in the last three months would soon grow snipples. They both panicked and called up they're closest pals and warned them of the kinky hell that was approaching.

Yang was doing normal Yang things on a wednesday evening in her hump day tee shirt taking up 85% percent of the bEd. Blake was reading a book because that's what Blake does trying to fit on the bed. Yang scrolling through her phone looking at puns started to feel super uncomfortable as if her chest had decided to eat to much at an all you can buffet. But she ignored the feeling letting it go and continue to memorize shitty puns to piss of her friends. Soon that uncomfortable feeling went away she forgotten that it had ever been there.Well untIl Blake screamed “AaAAAAaHHhhh SNAKE NIPPLES YaNG you have SnAKe nipples what the fuck” looking completely shocked yet somehow turned on.” Holy shit” Yang’s jaw dropped so low it practically unhinged. Her favorite hump day had holes were her nipples were and 2 long snakes were slithering out of them. Yang instinctively threw off her shirt to only pull on her very sensitive snake nips and let out a moan. “Sory this is probably pretty freaky” she said touching her new scaly snipples. “Don't be Yang they r kind of a turn on” Blake said crawling over to Yang. “Does this make me a faunus” Yang laughs while Blake double face palms shaking her head extremely disappointeded. Blake sat next to Yang and asked “can I give em a go” looking all super sudectivey which isn't the usual but Yang was to shocked to tak teh mor mommy dom position. Blake gripped on the snakes they hisssdsed lyke snakes du. Yang moaned loudly “Harder Blke”. Bulk was very happi to oblige. YinYang went to pull down her pantaloons “Hey Bulk what do slutty snakes wear” “ Yong nu” “a PYTHONG” Yong laughed showing her thong. “Ying stop plez” Bulke secretly luved teh pun dough it turn her on even more. “Hey CatGurl look at wet I am” Yawn said removin the thong and showin day gud pussy. “Gues u can say I'm as wet as the HISSissippi river” Balke moan like gud whor at that sexy ass pun. Yang do the two finger tango in her puss and the 5 knuckle shuffle on her snipples as she watched Bluke strip off all her cat themed pajamas. Blake went straight Yongs gud pus and put her hands back around her snipples at the base and learned she's rael sensitive there. “ Ohhhh Mi GOsH MmMMmMmMmM RIHgt ThErEe” Yeg moan lyk slut snake. Blooke waz eaten tht gud pus like MMmMmm she lived that gud pus. Yag leened over anded fingerad dat Belke puss. “MMmMMmMm YASSsAasssssSSSSSSs Styck them gud pun fungers rite up there” Balk furriously jurked offf Yungs slut snake nip nips. They hisSEd in deliiight. They snaks themshelves start moanin lyk gud gud sluts. “MMmm your tity stumps are sooooi sluttty Yan gu desu” KitterGal moanened. “KitKat I think I'm goin entu HsSSsSSsteryics”. Instantly Banke came like Viagra fallz. “ I iz succh a pun slut” Blocke moaned. YaNg was so closee to te oOrgasms. Bloke ate hur puss moer viagraliosly. “Imma MaKE A BIgIE CuMMie” Yorng scremed lthe Hoe as Cummies CuMs out of teh snakies mouth sprayyyyeng en Blacke’s bootyiful lipps. She oppen that mouh n drank up that salti cummie. They fell on there baks breth hevy. “How do snek luvers say gudknight” Bark lIke's over at Yawn. “Wit a gudKnight hiss” she sayes as herr snekies kiss Barke. What a gud wennsday.


End file.
